littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mother Crying Bloods
The Mother Crying Bloods is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 24th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in La Vena. Plot Mandy and the player went to the rural village to arrest Jennifer Thorndyke, who had just been unveiled as Alonso's heartless stepmother, only to have escaped from custody with Jason. There, they found Jason unharmed with Emma and Elena, who're still alive told Mandy that Antonia has been kidnapped by La Llorona. However, their talks were interrupted when they heard a woman's scream, they then goes to the haunted house to found Jennifer stabbed to death. The five people were labelled as suspects: Hailee McAfee (reporter), Angélica Lapthorne (Mexican gang leader), Elektra Cartridge (cowgirl), Jason Leavitt (senior detective), and Carter Griffin (sheriff). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player found the photos of Jennifer and Angélica with a young girl on her side. After they found a death certificate, it was turned out to be Marybeth Thorndyke, Jennifer's late daughter, has been committed suicide by hanging after she got bullied by the orphan at school and the teachers just ignored her plead. Her death leads Jennifer into insanity after believing that orphans, included Alonso Pérez, were mocking her daughter and decided to have revenge on them by killing three orphans, then she remarried to Vinicio Pérez and start beaten up Alonso then she leaves him tied up in the playground freezes to death. When the two keeping investigating, they found a rotten body of Rosy, who's supposed to been kidnapped and murdered by La Llorona and her children were captivated somewhere. La Llorona then attacks them, but the player tackles her and Mandy shots her before they run away. Mid-investigation, Officer Allen had found the camper van serving as La Llorona hideout. Jason was then glad to have met up with his daughters alive, forcing the team to flag him as a suspect. Later, Mandy also flagged both Angélica Lapthorne and Carter Griffin after the two shot each other. The team then found enough evidence to unmasked Angélica as La Llorona, who's revealed to be Angels of Death's cult follower and the abusive parents murderer, for her girlfriend's murder. After accidentally confessing to the murder, Angélica said that she had taken care of orphans as mother-figure for them despite Jennifer's bouts of child abuse insanity. However, when she find out Jennifer have murdered some orphans, she start panicked, then she decided to recruit herself as A.O.D follower under her alter ego La Llorona and start murdering abusive parents by drowning in the river in order to keep some of children, included Emma, Elena and Antonia, safety. After she lure Vinicio Pérez into having Jennifer kidnapped Jason and escaped police custody, she waits in the rural village until they arrives and attack the both. But Jennifer madly pushed her into the haunted house and wrestling each other. Figuring out that her beloved Jennifer was too far gone, she stabbed her head and neck with a curved knife under her mercy. In court, Judge Hans Westley took on the trial due to Rachel's busy with her daughter, Lucy Westley. He sentenced Angélica Lapthorne to life in jail for child's trade, murdering parents and the murder of Jennifer. During Children of the River (6/6), Angélica asked Hailee McAfee and the player to help her relocate out of Elmville because the Russian mafia "Northern Grizzly" was running the industrial zones. She told them to go to her office for proof, where they found a mysterious message from a masked person to Angélica. After the mafia boss Viktor Kuznetsov refused to talk about that person, the two searched the Rio Serpiente's office again. There, they found a court document dismissing a case regarding the grotesque monster terrorizes people in Elmville. Hans Westley said that the prosecution did not have enough evidence, but he speculated that Viktor had paid the police to hide the evidence. Meanwhile, Jason and the player gave Maria de Lourdes Rafaeli the carnival's key so she could buy the nightclub with the inheritance she got from her deceased lover. Later, after reuniting Emma and Elena with their father Jason, Chief Seymore then said that Angélica was to remain in the APPD's private cell until they made sure that there was no Russian or monster influence in Elmville. The APPD then went to Elmville to investigate a grotesque creature that haunting people's dreams. Summary Victim *'Jennifer Thorndyke' Murder Weapon *'Curved Knife' Killer *'Angélica Lapthorne' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Rosa Blanca face cream. *The suspect eats tacos. *The suspect smokes marijuana. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Rosa Blanca face cream. *The suspect eats tacos. *The suspect smokes marijuana. *The suspect is 40s of the age. *The suspect wears poncho. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes marijuana. *The suspect wears poncho. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Rosa Blanca face cream. *The suspect eats tacos. *The suspect is 40s of the age. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Rosa Blanca face cream. *The suspect eats tacos. *The suspect smokes marijuana. *The suspect wears poncho. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses Rosa Blanca face cream. *The killer eats tacos. *The killer smokes marijuana. *The killer is 40s of the age. *The killer wears poncho. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Children of the River (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in La Vena Category:Copyrighted Images